Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong when speaking, and Rebecca Shoicet when singing) is a purple unicorn and a very talented one when it comes to performing magic. She is Princess Celestia's most faithful student who was sent to Ponyville to make preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, but also to make some friends. She was incredibly reluctant too, due to focusing on her task, but also because she worried about the possibility of Nightmare Moon, an evil version of Celestia's younger sister Princess Luna, coming back after 1000 years and creating an everlasting night. The possibility became reality, but with the assistance of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity, five friends that Twilight met while in Ponyville, they harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and defeated Nightmare Moon, returning her to Princess Luna. Since then, Twilight has stayed in Ponyville with her friends and reporting to Celestia about every new lesson she's learned about friendship. Twilight is also Shining Armor's younger sister. Bio Twilight tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles how, as a young filly in Canterlot, she always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration. There, she witnessed Princess Celestia raising the sun, which inspired her to learn everything she could about magic. At first she finds it difficult to magically turn a page in her book, but she quickly achieves her goal. In a time-lapse sequence, she reads through two big piles of books, and her parents enroll her in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. However, she has to pass an entrance exam before joining. Under the supervision of four examiner ponies, she has to use her magic to hatch a dragon's egg. Despite her best efforts, the egg does not hatch, and Twilight apologizes for wasting the examiners' time. Just then, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom startles her and causes her horn to fire off a beam of light at the egg, hatching infant Spike. With her eyes glowing white and a purple aura around her, Twilight fires off a flurry of spells: she makes the examiners float in the air, turns her parents into potted plants (this is actually the first appearance of any pony's parents, Pinkie's parents are second) and transforms Spike into a giant dragon, with his head breaking through the roof. Princess Celestia took notice of this and quickly arrives to control Twilight's magic and return everything back to normal. Twilight apologizes, but Princess Celestia is not upset; instead, she recognized Twilight's power and recommends that Twilight learn to tame her abilities through focused study. She offered to take Twilight Sparkle as her own personal protégé at the school. Twilight excitedly accepted the offer, and at that moment, her cutie mark appeared. She was very happy.Throughout the series, Twilight continues to study magic, and in particular she studies the "magic of friendship" under the decree of Princess Celestia, and sends her reports of her studies. One day in Canterlot, she soon learns about the impending return of Night Mare Moon. She resides in a literal ivory tower, and boasts to Spike about being Princess Celestia's "most faithful student", which is how the princess addresses her in her letters throughout the series. She is invited to Moondancer's party, but she chooses to study about Night Mare Moon's imminent return instead. She is soon sent to Ponyville by Princess Celestia under the pretense of seeing to the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration. Twilight first ventures into Ponyville in the first episode, where she befriends Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. She quickly learns of the skills of her friends: she admires Rainbow Dash's ability to clear the skies, Rarity's beautiful decoration work, and Fluttershy's bird choir's melodious music. She is less impressed with Applejack's over-abundance of hospitality, Pinkie Pie's surprise party and rapid-fire one-sided conversation, and even runs away from Rarity when she practically forces her to get a makeover. She shares many adventures with her friends throughout the course of the series. Trivia ◾Twilight Sparkle and Thomas are the two leaders of the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team. Gallery Twilight S2E25 cropped.png|Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn Twilight filly crop S2E25.png|Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn filly Twilight Sparkle statue ID S1E17.png|Twilight Sparkle turned into stone Twilight Sparkle Earth pony ID S2E01.png|Twilight Sparkle as an Earth pony Twilight Sparkle as Star Swirl the Bearded ID S02E04.png|Twilight Sparkle as Star Swirl the Bearded Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well ID S02E08.png|Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well Twilight - Clover the Clever S2E11.png|Twilight Sparkle as Clever the Clover Twilight Sparkle as a Crystal Pony ID S3E2.png|Twilight Sparkle as a Unicorn Crystal Pony Twilight Sparkle pegasus S4E11 cropped.png|Twilight Sparkle as a Pegasus Twilight Sparkle Breezie ID S4E16.png|Twilight Sparkle as a Breezie Twilight Sparkle as Masked Matter-Horn ID S04E06.png|Twilight Sparkle as the Masked Matter-Horn Twilight - Commander Easyglider ID S4E21.png|Twilight Sparkle as Commander Easyglider Twilight Sparkle human at lockers EG.png|Twilight Sparkle's human form Twilight Sparkle anthro ID EG2.png|Twilight Sparkle's half-pony form Human Twilight ID EG2.png|Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart Twilight Sparkle's Rainbow Power form ID S4E26.png|Twilight Sparkle rainbowfied Twilight Sparkle unmarked ID S5E2.png|Twilight Sparkle cutie unmarked twilight_sparkle_and_twilight_sparkle_by_hampshireukbrony-d6mkmmg.png|Twilight Sparkle and her human counterpart Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Advenutres Team Category:Females Category:Characters